


Meeting the Old Crowd

by daisydiversions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-14
Updated: 2005-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions





	Meeting the Old Crowd

Tonks' mouth hung open in shock, and it was only with the new found restraint that she assumed was An Auror Thing, that stopped her from screaming outright. When Shacklebolt had told her about the Order of the Phoenix, she had been excited, ready to fight for the Cause that her mother had died for. It was like having a little piece of her. Of course, she hadn't expected a family reunion, and certainly not in the form of the alleged mass murderer Sirius Black. As a student, she had always been amused by Headmaster Dumbledore's eccentricities, but perhaps now that she was at the adult's table, as it were, she should voice her protests. However, it didn't seem appropriate for her first meeting. Perhaps she would say something after Black had taken out a couple people and she was safely behind the proper cover.

Instead of the insane cackling that she was used to from the newspaper clippings, the man barked out a laugh and grinned toothily. "Nymphadora? Merlin, you look just like Andromeda. Except for the pink hair of course. Ted would have a stroke if he saw that."

Tonks shrugged awkwardly, not following up with her usual insistence at the name change. It didn't seem appropriately safe yet to do so. "Well, Metamorphmagus," she gestured vaguely, eyeing Shacklebolt desperately, who merely stood back in amusement.

Sirius continued to grin in a completely non-homicidal way that made Tonks very, very confused. "Yeah, that's right. Remember when we babysat her that one time, Moony? It was a bloody nightmare."

The mature, brown haired man beside him nodded wistfully and Tonks found herself looking away with a slight blush that she successfully willed off her face. "We couldn't get Peter out from behind the couch for hours. Andromeda thought he was agoraphobic for ages."

A scowl formed on Sirius' face then, turning the easy mood much darker. "I'll kill that traitorous, rat. Azkaban is too good for him."

The other man placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder and Tonks felt like they were all disturbing some private moment between the two of them.

The Headmaster came in then, cheerily called the meeting to order, and Tonks wondered if he was as barny as he acted. In any case, she was now unafraid to sit directly across from her cousin and even returned his mischievous smile.


End file.
